Flight
by SuperKawaiikitsune
Summary: Edward made a mistake. Now he is on the run. One the run from the volturi and on the run from his former brother. Can he continue or will his former life catch up to him? Warning: Slash M/M
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:****I don't own twilight.**

**Warning: This will become slash, so if it's not your thing, don't read it.**

**Notes: **Ok, that's my first fic and I'm not a native speaker of English. So I want to say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes…

I don't know if this is any good, but after reading fanfiction for so long I wanted to try my own story. So here we are.

**Plot:** Edward made a mistake. Now he is on the run. One the run from the volturi and on the run from his former brother. Can he continue or will his former life catch up to him?

* * *

**Prologue**

Its night time when Edward dared to go out ones more. His lonely figure was hardly recognizable in the light of the streetlamps. The last two years have taken a toll on him. His designer clothes traded with old clothes with rips all over them. His hair obscured with a cab. And his former confident stature is replaced by hunched shoulders and a shifty, nervous walk. All this to escape the volturi and the ever growing presence of his former brother.

The vampire couldn't stay in a place more then a few days, if the place was big enough then perhaps a few weeks. It's too dangerous to stay in one place to long. He stayed in L.A. longer then he intended. Edward had hoped that the resident crime scene would mask his stay in the city. He couldn't use his credit card because they were observed and most of his contacts were known by his broth… no former brother. And if he wanted to stay ahead he had to be unpredictable.

But it became increasingly difficult.

Two years were a long time. Two years since he slipped and killed in his school a girl. Two years since Alice had a vision of the volturi coming. Two years since he left his family, so they could have a fighting chance. And two years since his former brother betrayed their family and him in joining the volturi.

It was a normal day in Forks-High school. The heaven was like often clouded and nothing forewarned Edward about the impending doom that would befall him and his family. It was a day like every other until after lunch when he sat in Biology. As he sat in his seat and smelt the most incredible smell, he couldn't help it: before he knew what was happening, he sprang and ripped into the girl's throat. It was divine nectar and like a dying man he drank her dry in a heartbeat. Only after became the vampire aware of his surroundings. The screams and the thoughts of the witnesses came together in one terrible symphony. And Edward couldn't stand it. Before he realised it he had killed half of the class and the rest were following shortly after. As he stood there with his former copper coloured hair covered in blood and his clothes ripped with the struggles of his now dead class comrades Edward realised what he had done. He exposed their secret. He has brought his family in danger. Not only from the humans but more importantly from the volturi.

They were already keeping an eye on his family. His family has grown too powerful. A coven with so many powerful individuals was both tempting and a thorn in the side of the Italians. Carlisle had warned them that they had to be more careful especially after he and Alice had joined us. And now had Edward in one short moment, in 5 minutes jeopardized their whole family.

The blood covered youth looked now more than ever as young as his body-age suggested, if not younger. And he did the only think he could think of: he ran. He ran home. The only safe place he could think of. Carlisle would know what to do, Carlisle would make everything right.

Shortly after arriving home he began pacing not seeing the bloody footprints he left behindon the floor. Not long after his family members came. But their arrival brings no relief. Alice had informed the others of what happened and they had discussed the situation on the way here. They wanted him gone. Edward protested but all his arguments were shot down. Alice had a vision and the only way to protect the most family members would be if I were to stay away and not to make contact with any of the family members. The mind reader tried all he could think of, but they all shielded against him with songs or reciting poems, so that he could not get the content of the vision and their thoughts about it.

So in the end he was after a heartfelt goodbye sitting in his Volvo and driving as fast as he could away from the only family he knew. Shortly he had had to dispose of the car, too traceable.

Carlisle had given him a speech that he was proud of him no matter what and that he shouldn't feel guilty about what to come. The volturi had their eyes on them for decades it was only a matter of time when they would find an opportunity. He had exchanged hugs with the rest of the family. The goodbye to him and Alice were most difficult. Edward had known them the shortest but he had formed a tight bond with both of them. Alice had confided that there will be a time when Edward should stop running and accept his fate and it didn't matter how bleak the future looked he will find happiness. The mind reader couldn't understand why he should run because her vision. But he did what all wanted from him and had driven out of forks.

Not long after he learned of the betrayal of his former brother. The volturi had come to Forks. It hadn't come to a fight. But it was the next worst outcome. His family was alive but the bonds they shared with him were severed and they were not allowed to speak to him or make contact with him ever again. Not that they would, now that they had no shared bond, no feelings for him.

But the biggest shock was my former brother. He joined the volturi. The clan which threatened them and forced Edward away from his family. And not only that, now his sole mission was to catch Edward and bring him back to the volturi. The mind reader didn't know what would happen to him if his brother would catch up, but he wouldn't wait to find out.

Time flew by and now Edward was a little over two years on the road. Everyday was a fight to stay ahead, to keep his head down and to survive.

At first the vampire tried to stay on his animal diet. But in a forests aren't many hideouts for a vampire and not much different scents to mask his own. He was found very fast. And in a forest in Montana was also the first time he saw a member of his former family again. But as he read the mind of his brother he learned that he was not here for a reunion but here to bring him to Italy to the volturi. Only luck and quick thinking let him to his escape from his brother and the volturi guards.

After that he tried to stay in bigger cities where the scents of the humans mask his own. In the cities he could find easy shelter and he is only one of many. He could stay under the radar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight and that certainly won't change in the near (or far away) future, so this applies for all the future chapters.

**Note:** So, here we are with the first real chapter. Shorter than the prologue, but I thought it was a good point to stop. I can't really guarantee for the length of the chapters, sorry.

And feel free to review, because I would like to know your opinion.

**"****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 1**

As Edward went out this night he knew he hadn't much time until he had to change location. He had been in LA for nearly a month. It was the longest he had stayed somewhere in the last year. Past experiences had shown him to never stay to long at one place.

He hated this life that others forced him into. Nearly all his life he had lived with his family and even his short interlude, when he tried another lifestyle, didn't prepare him for this life. He had always had his money; never had he to sleep on the streets or to look over his shoulders every moment. Even as human was he protected from these aspects of life.

He would need to change cities. Perhaps he could take the train this time and get a bit further. Away from the never changing shadow who is after him. Edward signed, but first feeding.

Because of his new diet and his mindreading ability he tried to eat not too often. But he would need every bit of strength, if he wanted to take the train.

The mind reader strolled through the city in the search of a new blood source. Absentminded he scanned the minds of the passersby. He was in search of a human who wouldn't be missed and for his own conscience someone who had already a death wish. Fortunately LA was full of homeless people who he could feast upon. Not 15 minutes into his walk he followed the thoughts of a girl who ran away from home a few years back. As he rounded the corner he could finally see her. She was young only in her early twenties and her clothes looked really rundown. But he supposed he couldn't judge, his own clothes didn't look any better. He had to be careful, because he had to steal the money for new clothes or sometimes a motel room. But it had to be a small robbery because all big things could bring unwanted (aka volturi) attention.

After being on lookout for any passersby he neared the girl. "Hello, have you a light?" he asked showing her his cigarettes. He had to get her away to the little alley a few paces behind her. He didn't need nor wanted the commotion if somebody saw him. When he was feeding he was vulnerable from the loud thoughts of his victim, he couldn't risk it. As she looked at him her eyes where glazed over. She had been taken drugs. Not the best conditions for him: In small amounts drugs were no problem, but had she taken too much he would be sluggish for a time, too. The vampire was indecisive. But the thoughts of a group coming their way took the decision of him. He needed to drink now, every second longer in this city was dangerous.

So assured she was too out of it to protest, he took her arm and pulled her in the alley.

Even with her drug use her heartbeat was going up, she knew something was wrong. But her protest dyed on her lips as she saw his face. It was not the first time his otherworldly beauty has fooled a human.

And without preamble Edward sank his teeth in the girl's neck. He moaned as her blood touched his tongue. Instantly he was bombarded with her thoughts. It was a little easier because of the drugs in her blood which now dulled his senses too. He allowed himself a little retrieve. But as his muscles were beginning to relax he became aware of the strange trail her thoughts were taking. He was not the first vampire she has met. No, she was beginning to remember a conservation not long ago, where a handsome guy with red eyes like himself asked about a 17 year old runaway with copper hair…

"Shit!" As she pictured the "older brother" there came a picture of HIM... 'HE WAS HERE!'

'He had to get out of here!', as he thought it, he heard a whizz in the air. Only in the last second he wrenched his head to the side and avoided the tranquilizer dart which indebted itself in the wall where he was only seconds before.

'Whoa, it must be special metal in the syringe to do that. Have to be extra careful to avoid them' thought Edward as he observed his surroundings. Even sluggish with the blood full of drugs, he saw the two shadows on top of the building. But not they had his attention but the figure which appeared at the end of the alley.

'HE is here...',

"Hello Edward."

"...Jasper".


	3. Chapter 2

**"****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 2**

Although the sight of Jasper wasn't welcomed, Edward couldn't help stopping to admire his appearance. The last two years had done well to Jasper. He looked healthy and more content than he ever had with the Cullens. Even his thoughts and feelings projected only content and a bit amusement, probably because of the situation.

'Ass', grumbled Edward to himself.

Self-consciously the copper haired vampire couldn't help to protect his body more with his oversized jacket. He knew the comparison between them wouldn't do him any good. Contrary to Jasper he looked slightly ill. Due to the stress and his irregular feeding habits had he lost some muscles and had thick shadows under his eyes. His haggard appearance was only accentuated with his old ratty clothes.

The mind reader tried to assess the situation. There seemed to be only the three other vampires in the near vicinity: Jasper and two on the roof. From none of them he could get a good read on their mind. All of them were more or less shielding with not relevant thoughts. The one thing he got was that they wanted him alive and they had more tranquilizer darts, only waiting for use.

Jasper was the most infuriating. He was used to the shielding and all Edward got were recited poems.

Jasper must have noticed Edward ever growing unease because suddenly the mind reader was hit with a wave of calm. "Stop it! ", growled Edward as he readied himself for a flight. He knew he was no match against the three of them. Hell, not even against only the war hardened Jasper. But he was fast and if he could get in a crowd then he had a chance.

"Why Edward? I was only trying to help." , Jasper mocked, "It has been sooo long and you don't look happy at all to see a long lost family member. I tried so hard to find you. Aren't you happy?".

"Oh, I would be very happy, if I wouldn't know that you joined the volturi and why you are really here."

"You know Edward, it's only for the best, why don't you come with us...with me. No harm will come to you."

It would be too easy to believe, but he knew not to trust the volturi and if Jasper was with them, then he could neither trust him. Jasper must have felt his conviction, because he changed a glance with one of the vampires on the roof and the next second more tranquilizers came from them. "I'm sorry Edward but I must ensure you come with us. It is for your one good."

'My own good my ass'

Only escaping the darts at the last moment, Edward assed the situation. One of the vampires lost his concentration due to the assault. It seemed luck was on the mind readers side. They had in fact reinforcement, but they were to far away. At the moment the vampire was panicked he would escape before they came and was becoming slobby.

The only opening was preoccupied by Jasper and Edward could not risk to go near him. Even with his mindreading Jasper was better on close combat and his gift could gribble him in close proximity. "Don't do it Edward. For one time don't be so stubborn."

But Edward took the only other way out. Tensing his muscles he took of over the wall on the other end. He had to change curse a couple of times to avoid more darts but he could already see a more populated area.

'Edward stop, you cant run forever… Please' Edward almost stopped at Jaspers thought plea. But at the sound of another syringe he only increased his speed to dive into the crowd of the late night party goers.

Edward didn't know how long he ran, when he was sure he hadn't anymore pursuer.

'But what now? '

He couldn't stay in LA any longer. He had to get out and fast. He couldn't run that would leave a clear scent trail to follow. And it was now after 2 o'clock, so the bus was out, too. Too soon the sun would go up and to big the risk that somebody could see his skin in the sunlight. He would stick with his first plan. Sorrowfully he looked at his money. He had enough money for a train ticket, but a Motel room would have to wait.

'Hmm, I could wash up a little bit in a bathroom on the way. '

Decision made he took off in the direction of the station.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: **Hey Everyone, its a long time since the last chapter, but I got my first real job and it is much, much more stress than I believed. This weekend I am still on Christmas holiday. So I thought I put this chapter on fanfiction, before the job starts again. And I`m not sure, when the next chapter will come out. Perhaps you could leave some feedback, that would be cool.

So I hope you will enjoy this…

** "****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 3**

Edward arrived after a few detours at the Union station. Even at this hour there were enough people so that he could blend in with the crowd. 'But now how to get a ticket?' Normally he would coerce someone random to buy the ticket for him. But today time was essential.

After one more look around Edward made his way to the ticket booth.

"Where to?"

'Good question.' Should he go eastwardly? The volturi had not so much influence there but Jasper had there a lot connections from his time as the god of war. Or the north? If he could get to Canada he could hide in one of the big cities and he knew Canada...

Decision made Edward bought a ticket for the next train to the north. He didn't really listen to the destination, only that he only had to wait half an hour and the train had compartments where he could hide.

After refreshing himself in the bathroom he went on the platform. As he waited in the shadow at one end of the platform he absentmindly listened to thoughts of the passersby. What a few years back brought him amusement was today only a source of sadness. He used to laugh about the petty thoughts of the humans around him. Only sex, alcohol, sex, money and did he say sex? Edward was jealous, what would he give for their problems. As he read the minds surrounding him for possible threats he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be without his mistake. Would they still be in Forks or would they be living in a new city? Perhaps he would go with his siblings to college. And Jasper would never have joined the Volturi, they would still be best friends, the closest of their little family.

Before he could sink further in depression the train drove in.

After a quick glance around Edward tried to blend in with a group of college students and entered with them the train. He trailed them a bit but after they found a compartment for them he went in search for a place of his own. On his way he saw the toilets. Letting himself in, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the minds of the other passengers.

'Hmmm, hungry, dreaming, wanting sex,... okay nothing new. And no one thinks about me or Jasper or something other volturi related'.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger near him, he went this time of night the train was fairly empty and Edward had no problem to find a compartment which was empty. Looking out of the window Edward sighed. Now that the adrenaline had ebbed away he could feel the aftermath of the earlier events. He had not drunken enough blood and what little he had was laced with drugs and his mind was spinning because of it.

He needed more blood.

Here in the train it would be difficult without alerting anyone of his presence. Edward sighed a second time and leaned back in his seat. If he couldn't get some clean blood in his system he should rest his drugged body a little bit.

Although it was dark outside with his vampire eyes he could see the landscape outside like it was daytime. 'It would be beautiful when the sun went up...'

Edward didn't realized how deep in thought he was. Only when the compartment door rattled open, woke he from his trance.

"I'm sorry, but this compartment is occup…" the words died on his tongue as he saw who got into his compartment and was now sitting in front of him.

"How?" the whispered word escaped Edward before he could stop it.

"Have you really thought it would be this easy? That you could just up and leave? Oh no Edward, I know how scared you were of a confrontation. Hmm, rightly so I suppose. So it was obvious you would try to get as much distance between us as you could. When I knew you were here, the first thing I did was to secure all the points which I knew you would use to get away: bus and train stations, airports, even near bigger forests I positioned a few of my men. And then you poor boy had to find a drugged up girl to drink from. After that, weakened with the drugged blood, you really had no chance. I only had to wait for the call. And now hear we are…" Edward flinched as Jasper leant forward "…you and me… together… how it should be."

Just as Edward opened his mouth to protest Jasper plunged with inhuman strength a dart in Edward thigh. The mindreader didn't need to guess what now cursed throw his veins.

A quiet "Please..." escaped Edward, before he felt his eyes closing. He found himself sinking forward, his body unable to hold himself upwards. But before his body could hit the ground, he found himself in the embrace of the man he tried so desperately to escape.

"Don`t fight it. Sleep Edward. Everthing will be alright,.." was the last what Edward heard.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: **Heyho, half a year and there is the next chapter. I hope the next chap won`t take so long. Maybe you could leave a review so that I know somebody is waiting for my story even with the long breaks. And I apologize for my mistakes, but I`m not a native speaker.

So enough of me, enjoy the new chapter:

** "****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**Chapter 4**

A soft humming noise was the first think that Edward became aware of. His sluggish mind couldn`t comprehend what happened or where he was. Only slowly he noticed a hand in his hair. Beginning to panic he tried fruitlessly to open his eyes. A soft voice spoke to him, but he couldn`t comprehend what was said or who was speaking. And before he could force himself to full wakefulness, he felt a prick in his neck. He struggled only a moment longer then he fell back in the black abyss.

The second time Edward woke it was to the sun in his eyes. He tried to block it with his hands but they felt like lead. As he opened his eyes he became a little more a wake. He noticed that he was lying on king sized bed.

Mindful of his aching limbs, he tried to lift himself into sitting position. After what felt like hours he was leaning on the headboard of the bed.

Looking around the room showed only a sparely furnished room with the bed, a desk and a chair. Two doors were on the other side of the room.

Edward felt unease creep up his spine. Where was he? As he tried to remember what happened, a picture of Jasper came to his mind. And with that all came back: LA, the girl, the train and Jasper...

'I have to get out of here', was the only thought as Edward threw the cover back only to hesitate. He was only in his underwear. If he could blush he would. Someone must have stripped him of his old clothes during his forced sleep.

And he couldn`t go out like this. Contemplating what to do he didn`t notice the nearing footsteps outside. Only the opening of the door grabbed his attention.

And there he stood in all his glory: Jasper.

Edward froze in his attempts to stand up and Jasper also seemed surprised that Edward was awake. Both taking in the sight of the other.

The moment was broken as Edward became aware of his state of undress. Forgetting what he was about to do, he covered his nearly naked form from Jasper eyes. Chuckling Jasper closed the door and locked it.

"You know Edward I have seen it all before, you don't need to hide. ", said Jasper as he made his way over to Edward. His only answer was a scowl from Edward and his scooting back to the headboard.

"Where am I?" Edward asked the first question in his mind.

"Where you are? I know you must already guess it. You are in Volterra Italy, the headquarters of the volturi.", came the dreaded answer of Jasper. "We took the time you were out of it to transport you here. On the plane you woke nearly up, but another dose and you slept peacefully all the way here."

Edward let it sink in. He was in Italy far away from home. A prisoner to the volturi with an unknown future. He didn't know why he was still alive. Perhaps they wanted to make an example out of him and wanted to let him suffer. That it was Jasper one of the people he trusted the most, who delivered him was the worst of all.

Even as Edward felt the despair rise, he felt another force cramp it down and calmness fill him.

Edward glared half heartily at Jasper only to show him, that he knew exactly what he is trying to do.

Jasper ignored him and laid some clothes on the bed. "Here these are for you. Behind this door is a bathroom. Clean yourself up and dress. Now that you are awake, we can move forward. We have an audience with Aro and he doesn't like waiting." And if sensing Edwards thoughts he continued: "And no, you don't have a choice. If you don't dress on your own, I will wash and dress you. Or perhaps you prefer to go down to Aro half naked. When I see you hiding under this blanket, I don't suppose you would like that very much. And remember we are not the only inhabitants in the palace. I can think of several people, who would love to see you naked."

After a short staring match Edward realised that he really didn't have a choice and he would prefer every layer of protection when he was standing before Aro.

So he gathered the blanket and the clothes and walked to the bathroom. There he leaned against the door and contemplated to delay the confrontation with the outside word. But it was as if Jasper was the mindreader and his voice came through the door "And Edward, don't let me wait too long. If you are not out in 30 min, than I`m coming in"

So sighing Edward got to work on washing himself.

Since he didn't have a clock and he didn't want to risk Jasper bursting in, Edward took only a very short shower and dressed quickly in his new clothes.

He took a moment to appreciate his clean state and his new clothes (dark jeans with a green shirt). He was already feeling better than in months.

But outside this door a dark future was waiting or perhaps not so much of a future if they execute him.

So taking a last breath for comfort he opened the door.


End file.
